The present invention relates to a trousers ironing machine incorporating devices for automatically picking up and successively gathering the ironed trousers.
As is known, in the textile clothes making industry, specially designed ironing machines are currently employed for finishing articles of clothing prior to attaching buttons and similar fastening arrangements thereto.
Also known is that of such machines, those designed for trousers ironing usually comprise an elongate plate formed by two portions laid side-by-side lengthwise.
The two "legs" of a pair of trousers are stretched over said two portions, the common upper portion of the trousers being inserted from above through an interspace separating said two portions.
Then, a movable platen is lowered from above to compress the two trousers legs and carry out the ironing process by suitable application of steam, heat, suction, and the like.
With such conventionally constructed machines, however, the thusly ironed trousers are finally removed from the machine by an operator, obviously in a manual fashion.
This operation, on the other hand, forcibly introduces some uneven random pulling actions in the various parts of the trousers to alter the surface appearance thereof as imparted by the ironing process.
Further, with such prior trousers ironing machines, a number of operators are required, which adversely affects the finished article cost.